


Be more Emoji

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, Misuse of the English language, Slow Burn, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was the worst part about being a meh emoji, he couldn’t show an interest in anything, he couldn’t tell jokes, he certainly couldn’t laugh at them.  He couldn’t make friends. Being a meh was boring and so impossibly lonely.{Discontinued due to me not ever listening to the play and my idiot sister never reading this. Will never be finished}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As much as you hate me, I hate myself more

Rich and Christine sat in silence on the bus, scrolling through their phones, until Rich’s got a text notification from

 

“Jake!” Rich’s voice cracked a little when he said his crush’s name, but Christine was a good friend and chose not to mention it.

 

“Did he text you?”

 

“Yeah! He asked if we wanted to go hang out with him, Chloe and Brooke this weekend!”  

 

“Did he mean to send that to _you_?”  Rich elbowed her in the side while she laughed a little. “What are you going to say?”  Rich opened his emojis keyboard to try to find the right one. “Oh, pick that one,” she pointed to the one with a slight blush and a smile.

 

Rich rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I want to look desperate.”  He scrolled over and his finger hovered over the meh emoji.

 

“You don't want him to think you’re not interested.”  

 

The bus stopped and the two of them stood in the aisle, waiting to get off.  Christine looks up from Rich’s phone and looks out the window to see Jake outside the bus.  He sees her looking and waves at her.  She waves back with one hand and starts tapping on Rich’s side rapidly.  He looks up annoyed, but then sees Jake and almost drops his phone to wave at Jake.

 

—

 

Inside Rich’s phone, Jeremy, a meh emoji, walks out of his apartment, visibly holding back his excitement.  He tries to keep his face emotionless, but it’s his first day working on the phone, and he’s never been happier in his life, and it, unfortunately, shows.  Jeremy has always had a real problem keeping a straight face, but he managed to keep from showing his excitement all the way to work.

 

He had a few minutes before he had to go inside, so he waited by the door by, but not too close by, two smiley emojis, Chloe and Brook.  The two of them were laughing over something, and Jeremy couldn’t help but eavesdrop.

 

Chloe, or was it Brook, he wasn’t sure, (joke from the play)

 

Jeremy couldn’t hold back a laugh. Chloe and Brook both took a few steps away from him.  Chloe, a proper emoji, continued to smile brightly as he said, “You’re such a freak.”

 

Jeremy ran inside and locked himself in the bathroom so he didn’t have to deal with the other emojis. He couldn’t deal with the stares, he couldn’t deal with the judgment, he couldn’t deal with them whispering behind his back, and sometimes right in front of his face. Everyone hated him.  He broke his meh expression for the second time that day, to cry.

 

This was the worst part about being a meh emoji, he couldn’t show an interest in anything, he couldn’t tell jokes, he certainly couldn’t laugh at them.  He couldn’t make friends. Being a meh was boring and so impossibly lonely.

 

Jeremy continued to cry until he heard someone come in.  He immediately stopped and wiped his eyes and hoped they weren’t too red.  He took a few steadying breaths.  He waited for the other emoji to leave, but instead, they stopped in front of Jeremy’s door.  He could see the yellow feet.  

 

“Occupied.” Jeremy said, voice shaking a little.  He cringed, and hoped that whoever was on the other side didn’t know him.

 

“I know Jeremy.”

 

Jeremy sighed, prepared his face, and opened the door.  His dad looked at him, perfectly bored in a way Jeremy could never pull off, not on his most mediocre day.

 

“Hey dad.” He tried to come off like he didn’t care, but he obviously did. His dad sighed in mild disappointment.

 

“How about you go home?” He suggested. 

 

Jeremy hoped he managed to keep the protest off his face, but he probably didn’t, “No, no, I can do it.” He definitely didn’t keep it out of his voice. 

 

His dad raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “Jeremy, you know you’re not ready.”

 

“I have to work in the cube dad! Everyone my age works on on the phone by now!”

 

Another empty sigh, “If you were ready, you wouldn’t care.”

 

Jeremy gave a matching sigh, and made his expression emotionless, “I know I’m different dad, I know that.” He sighed again, and looked down, “I just want to show I can be meh, that I can be normal, that I’m not such a freak.” He took a breath to keep his voice from cracking, “I just want to fit in dad.”

 

He wanted his dad to lie, say he could fit in by just being himself, that fitting in didn’t matter, but his dad just shook his head, “What if you make the wrong face?”  

 

“I’ll make the right one,” he looked at his dad, expressionless.  

 

“If you think you’re ready, I can’t stop you.”

 

It took everything Jeremy had not to jump for joy, but he managed to stay neutral, “I’m ready. I’m sure.”

 

His dad motioned for him to leave the bathroom, and he walked out.  

 

—

 

Jeremy stood far enough away from everyone for the tour to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally laugh at some overheard jokes, or tear up because of any insults.  The tour was supposed to start a few minutes ago, but Squip, the sunglasses emoji, was supposed to lead the tour, and he was always casually late.

 

“Hey guys,” Squip said, roughly 7 minutes late.  “I’m Squip, as you know.” The emojis who could laugh casually chuckled with him.  “I’m the systems supervisor here, because I’ve been Rich’s favorite emoji since he got the phone. I’m going show you around.” He lead the group to the cubes, and everyone else oohed and awed, but Jeremy managed to keep it inside.

 

“So heres how it works guys, you’re going to get into your own cube,” Chloe and Brook both squealed in excitement, Squip shrugged, “Yeah it’s pretty cool.  If Rich chooses you, your cube will light up, and it’ll scan you, and the scan will go straight to his phone.” He gave a little smile, “There’s nothin’ like being scanned for the first time.”

 

Jeremy looked up to an empty one, he didn’t know if it was his, but he felt the excitement regardless. This was going to be the best day of his life, and every day after this would be great too, as long as he didn’t show it. He wasn’t going to mess up.  He couldn’t mess up.  

 

Squip continued to lead them along the emoji wall, before stopping at an opening in the wall, blocked off red velvet rope.  He turned back to the emojis he was leading, “This is the favorite’s section, all of Rich’s most used emojis get to hang out here.  Mine’s in here.”  

 

As the other emojis moved around, trying to catch a glimpse inside, but Jeremy got distracted by a scene going down at the other end of the rope. A high five emoji was trying to get past, he’s pretty sure her name was Jenny, but he wasn’t sure.  She was caught trying to sneak into the favorite’s section.  Jeremy listened in.

 

“Come on man, I’m high five! Rich uses me all the time!”

 

The bouncer rolled his eyes, “Not as often as Rich uses fist bump. Face it Jenna, you’re never going to be a favorite.”

 

Squip looked over at Jenna, and lowered his sunglasses to so Jeremy and the other emojis could watch him roll his eyes. Chloe and Brook both snickered.  “You’ll never get in this place if you’re..” He trailed off.

 

“Desperate?” Chloe finished.  Squip nodded with a bit of laugh.  

 

“The important thing is to be chill,” Squip said.  “You just have to be yourself.” He looked over at Jeremy, “Or at least, be what you should be.”  Jeremy stared straight into his sunglasses without showing anything.  Squip gave a little bit of a smirk, “Alright, I’ll think all of you will be fine.  Let’s get you guys in place.”

 


	2. The perfect crime

i never even listened to the play i wrote this for my sister as a joke but she 1. never read it bc she hates me and 2. hated it 3. is more into a new musical now, so she doesn't care about it. It's over guys. if you want more, sucks bc i legit dont even know who jeremey is beyond what my sister told me and now that she doesn't talk about him so like, lmao. You've been bamboozled (my sister said this and laughed a lot so this might be a reference to the musical, or she's just dumb and thinks it was funny. idk.) (she says its a reference to something else but she doesnt remember. comment if you know)  
anyway, bye, love you.

(Also it was friends! From Joey's game show.)


End file.
